The present embodiments relate generally to apparatus and methods for treating medical conditions, and more specifically, to systems and methods for deploying a portion of a stent using at least one coiled member.
Stents may be inserted into an anatomical vessel or duct for various purposes. Stents may maintain or restore patency in a formerly blocked or constricted passageway, for example, following a balloon angioplasty procedure. Other stents may be used for different procedures, for example, stents placed in or about a graft have been used to hold the graft in an open configuration to treat an aneurysm. Additionally, stents coupled to one or both ends of a graft may extend proximally or distally away from the graft to engage a healthy portion of a vessel wall away from a diseased portion of an aneurysm to provide endovascular graft fixation.
Stents may be either self-expanding or balloon-expandable, or they can have characteristics of both types of stents. Self-expanding stents may be delivered to a target site in a compressed configuration and subsequently expanded by removing a delivery sheath, removing trigger wires and/or releasing diameter reducing ties. With self-expanding stents, the stents expand primarily based on their own expansive force without the need for further mechanical expansion. In a stent made of a shape-memory alloy such as nitinol, the shape-memory alloy may be employed to cause the stent to return to a predetermined configuration upon removal of the sheath or other device maintaining the stent in its predeployment configuration.
When trigger wires are used as a deployment control mechanism, the trigger wires may releasably couple the proximal and/or distal ends of a stent or stent-graft to a delivery catheter. Typically, one or more trigger wires are looped through a portion of the stent near a vertex of the stent. For example, trigger wires may be used to restrain a “Z-stent” or Gianturco stent comprising a series of substantially straight segments interconnected by a series of bent segments. The trigger wires may be disposed through, and pull upon, the bent segments to pull the stent closely against the delivery catheter.
Trigger wires also may be used in conjunction with different stent designs, such as cannula-cut stents having relatively acute or pointed bends. The designs of cannula-cut stents may facilitate compression of the stent to a relatively small delivery profile due to the tight bends of the apices. With such stents, the trigger wires may be looped around one or more vertices formed beneath the proximal and/or distal apices, e.g., a location where an individual apex splits into two separate strut segments.
If trigger wires are threaded through the vertices of such cannula-cut stents, the trigger wires may become crimped at the vertices during compression of the stent to a reduced diameter delivery profile. If the trigger wires are crimped between the strut segments, the trigger wires and/or stent segments may become damaged during delivery, particularly for nickel-titanium stents that may be sensitive to surface imperfections. Furthermore, when compressing a cannula-cut stent having relatively acute bends to a significantly reduced radial profile, barbs disposed near the apices of the stent may become entangled with the stent struts and/or the trigger wires. Still further, in some instance, trigger wires may require a relatively high deployment force when being retracted, and the provision of multiple trigger wires may add to the profile of the delivery system.